Life's Little Rehearsal: Prelude: Steel
by victoria6
Summary: One Dead, Two alive. Two dead, none alive. Life is NOT a Rehearsal ***1/24/08...If I post the rest of this would anyone be interested?***
1. Default Chapter

html bTitle/b Life's Little Rehearsal: Prelude: Steel bAuthor/b Victoria (ihatebrumby@hotmail.com) bDisclaimer/b JAG isn't mine, never will be. I promise to return the characters in more or less the same condition in which I found them. bRating/Class/b PG/A, R (H/M) bSummery/b One dead, two alive. Two dead, none alive. Life is NOT a rehearsal. bAuthors Note: /b When I started this, I didn't know where I was going with it, I had an idea, that's it; but then, that's usually how it starts. Now it seems to have taken on its own life. I believe that when I'm done there should be at least two more parts, a part one, and maybe a part two.  
  
Not everything follows the season eight storyline, in fact, we're going to pretend that everything after "The Promised Land" hasn't happened, 'cause I was pretty well into it by that point. I've done my best to revise it and make it at least follow to the best degree it's able. FEEDBACK is always appreciated. Let me know how I'm doing.  
  
bAuthors Note: /b I AM NOT a doctor, I did my best so don't be a monkey on my back over errors. If there are some please let me know nicely and I'll fix them. Thanks.  
  
Completed: December 15, 2002  
  
bPRELUDE: BUILD ME A CASTLE/b  
  
/html  
  
DECEMBER 23, 2003 (1500H LOCAL) JAG HEADQUARTERS FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA  
  
"Are you sure?.I'll be right there." Mac dropped the receiver into the cradle and in a flurry of motion was on her feet, shoes almost on and jacket and cover in hand. She stumbled out the door and straight into Commander Turner. He stayed her with a hand on her shoulder so she didn't fall. "Easy up Mac. Where's the fire?"  
  
Mac took two seconds to breathe. "I was just on my way out. I need to leave. Lt Simms---"  
  
"I want a work with her when she gets back."  
  
"She's not coming back Sturgis. I need to find Lt. Roberts."  
  
"Wait. Run that by me again."  
  
She looked sharply at him and started to walk. Sturgis followed, understanding her urgency, on some subconscious level. "Lt. Simms was killed in a black ice/ semi accident. Visibility's low. AJ was with her. I need to pick up Bud and get down to General. She relayed as she signed out on the guard sheet.  
  
"What about AJ?"  
  
"I don't know anymore than that he's alive." She opened her car door: "Sturgis, don't say anything for the time being?"  
  
"Fine. Go. Be careful. Drive slow." He warned her well aware that he sounded more like a concerned and winded brother than a friend. He stood motionless as she slammed her car door and was in motion before she even engaged her clutch.  
  
WASHINGTON GENERAL HOSPITAL  
  
Mac plowed through the Christmas crowed in the trauma center with Bud in he wheelchair. She herded him straight to the front counter. "I'm looking for a boy. Four years old. Blonde hair, blue eyes, he came in from the scene of a semi accident."  
  
"Name?"  
  
"AJ Roberts."  
  
"Full name?'  
  
"AJ Roberts."  
  
"Nope. No blonde four-year-old's been through here."  
  
"Where else can we look? I was told the ambulance was en-route to General." Bud piped in.  
  
"You'll either want to check surgery or the morgue."  
  
Mac kept her eyes trained on the duty clerk while she deftly pushed Bud back into his chair. "Where can I find surgery?"  
  
"Floor Zero off the elevator, just follow the plastic signs."  
  
"Thank-You ma'am." Mac was polite until she was out of hearing range. "What a bitch!"  
  
"I agree." Bud didn't know what to do with himself as he pushed along side of her. "Thank-You for stopping me."  
  
"Not a problem Bud. Lets just find your son."  
  
SURGERY, ZERO FLOOR (TWO HOURS LATER-1700H LOCAL)  
  
"Lt. Roberts. Lt Colonel MacKenzie."  
  
"Yes." "Bud stood on his crutches firmly, locking his eyes at the doctors level.  
  
"I have good news and I have bad... Bad first, your son lost a lot of blood. He had a rib puncture his lung five broken ribs; he also sustained a broken collarbone, and left both his left arm and femur during the impact. He's on a respirator and will continue to need to be for a week or more. He also has some minor swelling on his spinal cord. We're having some cardial problems with him."  
  
Bud's tenuous balance slipped and Mac helped him into he wheelchair. "I thought there was good news."  
  
"There is. He should be expected to make it through the night. He was lucky and there seemed to be no signs of any brain damage. If the cardial problems don't catch up with him he has a good chance of surviving. Whether or not the swelling goes down will also play a role in his recovery."  
  
"And if his 'cardial problems' do catch up with him?"  
  
"We're going to try and prevent that from happening. He's young, and we have ways to reverse tacardia, but he is in a precarious position where his body may not know what to do. It's got so many things happening to it right now."  
  
A nurse appeared in the doorway. "You can see him now." Bud started himself rolling, and then turned back. "You can come too ma'am."  
  
"No Bud, you go." When the door swung shut she looked back to the doctor. "What do you think are his chances?'  
  
"He's a strong kid, but I don't really know. He might make it, he may not. If he does he may look like he'll make it, then we take him off the respirator, and he does okay for a minute, and flatlines, I've seen that happen. Sometimes we're able to recover those kids, but if their bodies aren't up to it then they aren't going to pull through. I've been doing this a long time, and I still pray for these kids, I think his chances are good, but there're no guarantees. I've seen too many kids like AJ die."  
  
"Thank-You."  
  
"I'll keep doing all I can for AJ. I want him to fight this.Does Lt. Roberts have any other family?"  
  
"He has a younger brother at Annapolis." 


	2. 2

Authors Note: Thanks so much for the reviews, and sorry it's so sad, ya'll gave me a guilt trip here, and I felt kinda bad, but if you hang with me for a while you'll see what I'm doing. (And no, it's not mental homicide).  
  
Sorry, folks, I made an error and posted (if you can believe it) the wrong first part. So, in correction AJ's diagnosis should have read as such:  
  
.  
  
"I have good news and I have bad... Bad first, your son lost a lot of blood. He had a rib puncture his lung five broken ribs; he also sustained a broken collarbone, and left both his left arm and fibula during the impact. He's on a respirator and will continue to need to be for a week or more. He also has only a mild concussion. We're having some cardial problems with him. It's going to be a little touch-and-go for a bit."  
  
.  
  
(Femur fractures hurt too much.) Anyway, once again.I AM NOT a doctor, so if I seriously screw something up, let me know nicely and I'll fix it. Thanks.  
  
JAG OFFICES  
  
SPAIN (1400H)  
  
"Objection. Your honor, my client is not on trial for this incident.It's irrelevant."  
  
"I do believe it's relevant Commander. Overruled."  
  
Harm sat back in his chair dejected. He wasn't sure how he was going to pull this one out of the fire. He wished Mac were with him. Even when they were opposing sides she made him work harder to keep up with her and beat her and when they were working together the made a formidable team that had other attorneys cowering at their feet. Harm mentally grinned at the notion.  
  
BOQ (2300H) SPAIN  
  
Harm dropped onto his bunk in exhaustion. He couldn't remember ever being so tired during a court case. He somehow felt old. He could remember that only nine or ten years ago the twenty-six year old he was defending wasn't that much younger that himself. Now he was part of a different generation. He didn't relate as well, he realized, he was becoming on of them. One of the ones he had hated as a teen. He was becoming square, and he hated the notion. He didn't see eye-to-eye with his clients anymore. Then the phone rang.  
  
WASHINGTON GENERAL HOSPITAL  
  
Mac dropped onto a park bench outside the tall building exhausted, when she heard Harm answer her mood lifted only a notch.  
  
"Rabb."  
  
"Hey, how's it going over there?" She did her best to sound okay.  
  
"Do you ever feel really old? I'm defending a kid Mac."  
  
"I know the feeling." She sighed.  
  
"Mac, are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, just tired, I've been helping Bud all day."  
  
"How's he doing?"  
  
"He's alright. You know, the same."  
  
"I wonder who said what? All of a sudden he was like the old Bud again"  
  
"Harriett told me---" she hung up as she felt her throat constrict. She couldn't cry. She couldn't tell Harm. She needed to be there for Bud, and AJ and even Mickey. Mickey. She needed to call Mickey.  
  
"Cadet Roberts." Mickey was cheerful and she could hear music in the background.  
  
"Mickey. It's Bud." She heard the music stop, and Mickey's voice dropped a notch.  
  
"What's happened to Bud?"  
  
"Harriet was in a car wreck. She died, AJ's in critical condition. They don't know what to expect."  
  
"Oh. Shit."  
  
"That's about the size of it."  
  
"My leave actually started three days ago. Where are you?"  
  
"Washington General."  
  
"I have to log out and then I'll be on my way. Thanks Mac, for letting me know." He hung up.  
  
WASHINGTON GENERAL HOSPITAL CHILDREN'S WARD, FLOOR THREE  
  
DECEMBER 24, 2002 (CHRISTMAS EVE 0200H LOCAL  
  
Mickey paced up and down the empty hallway. For the thousandth time he looked at Mac uneasily dozing in a brown plastic chair, her head arched back against the wall; she would be in some pain when she woke.  
  
He looked into the window in the door at his older brother crying over the son they all could only hope would live. He and Mac had begun Harriett's funeral arrangements, not wanting Bud to have to confront that right now also. By some unconscious effort they both agreed not to plan for his nephew yet.  
  
Mickey hadn't been in to see his nephew yet, he was afraid to. Afraid of what he would see, and what he might do. What made it worse was he knew that the full force of the accident hadn't yet hit his brother. Finally he realized his legs hurt and he sat.  
  
0600 HOURS AND 04 SECONDS  
  
Mickey woke when he heard a bustle of noise and the clicking of frantic heels. Jerking himself out of sleep he realize they were all headed for AJ's room. Rubbing his eyes to be sure he jumped to his feet, he looked to his right to find Mac in a similar state of confusion and instant awakeness, She shrugged and when they got closer to the room they were shoved back. Now they were both terribly concerned.  
  
0607 HOURS AND 09 SECONDS  
  
"How long has it been?"  
  
"Seven minutes, five seconds." Mickey looked at her in worried bemusement. "Sorry." She stopped pacing and dropped into 'her chair'. Absently she rubbed her neck. She hurt. A pair of hands pushed hers away and began to massage her neck and shoulders, in surprise she jerked back. "Sturgis?"  
  
"You hadn't checked in yet, and I couldn't sleep or enjoy my vacation so I turned around to come down here. What's going on?"  
  
"We don't know. It actually woke Mickey and me."  
  
"Mickey and I. Can't you find out?"  
  
"We got pushed back. I assume we'll know soon enough."  
  
Sturgis noticed the arrangement papers and sat down. "Need help?"  
  
"I don't know. We just needed something to do last night."  
  
"Some something. Have you called her family?"  
  
"I did. I couldn't get them. I left a message and my number. As soon as we know something about AJ I'll check my messages."  
  
"Sir, Ma'am, if you want to go outside feel free. I'll come get you when they come out."  
  
"I don't know Mickey."  
  
"Well I do. Harriett's parents need to know what's happened to their only daughter. Go and try them again. Please." Mac nodded and she and Sturgis headed for the front exit.  
  
BEAUMOT-SIMMS RESIDENCE NAPLES, FLORIDA  
  
"Simms residence."  
  
"Mrs. Simms?"  
  
"No ma'am. I'll go get her. One moment."  
  
A minute later (one minute and 23 seconds later by Mac's count) a southern woman answered, "Mrs. Simms. This is Sarah MacKenzie I was your daughters maid-of-honor."  
  
"I remember. What do you need?"  
  
"There's been an accident. Harriett was killed instantly. Your grandson is in critical condition. I'm sorry. There's really not way to soften the blow. You really ought to come up here.  
  
"What about that husband of hers, Bud."  
  
"He's fine ma'am. He wasn't involved in the accident."  
  
"I'm assuming---" Mac blanched suddenly and swung her arm out for the bench. When she found it she lowered herself onto it. Sturgis leaned in towards her from the behind the bench and she grabbed his hand. Digging her fingers deep into his dark skin. "Yes ma'am. I'll talk with you soon." After she hung up she still didn't loosen her grip on Sturgis.  
  
"Oww." He said finally and that startled her into releasing him. He inspected his hand before speaking. Tiny red beads rose to the surface of his three new nail wounds. Like scraping one the first layer of skin in a bike crash. Cautiously he made sure both his hands were clear before he ventured to ask any questions.  
  
.Sturgis stared right back at her. Empty-eyed and heart-wrenched, like her.  
  
"So what do we tell Bud?" Mac finally broached the subject they were both trying to avoid.  
  
"We could wait until after the funeral." Sturgis began, but it brought a sour taste in his mouth and he knew that would be a wrong decision.  
  
".No, not to Bud. What do we do?" Mac told him what he already knew.  
  
"I know. I don't know. Do you need a chaplain?"  
  
"Yeah. Let's call your Dad. Maybe he'll know what to do. I'm going to call Admiral Chegwidden."  
  
0637H PERRETTI HOUSEHOLD, ITALY  
  
"Chegwidden."  
  
"Admiral. I'm sorry to call you like this, I thought you should be made aware of the circumstances here."  
  
"I don't mind, what's going on that needs my input?"  
  
"Not so much your input Sir, but your concern maybe, I just think you should know what's happened here.Yes Sir." Mac said after recounting the details, "He's calling Chaplain Turner now. Harriett's parents are on the first flight out here, but it's Christmas Eve Sir. Who knows how long it could be. Something's going on with AJ, but we don't know what. Mickey'll let us know when he finds out. He was doing okay at about 0100H this morning." She paused for a breath, "Mickey and I have started arrangements for Harriett' funeral, but we've been holding out on AJ. He's already made it farther than they thought. Maybe they'll be wrong."  
  
A.J. was silent for a moment, he knew that Mac was capable of emotion, but she often times hid it behind a false emotion, but this was raw, nothing was hidden in her voice, at least, not as carefully as it would have been, he suspected, if she were actually standing before him. "What aren't you telling me Colonel?"  
  
"Admiral. Harriett was pregnant. The only one she'd told was her mother. She was waiting for tomorrow to tell Bud. We don't know what to tell him. But someone has to tell him something sooner or later."  
  
The other end of the line went a chilling amount of silent for a long time, until she wondered if they were still connected, then his voice came back: "I don't know either Colonel, but I'm sure you'll find a way."  
  
Mickey appeared in the sunlight. He waited for Mac to finish. From where he stood he couldn't help but be attracted to her grace, he knew she was as tired as he was, but yet, she didn't loose her grace, She passed her hand through her hair, a gesture he had come to learn in her the last few hours. When she was awake she couldn't stop moving. Mickey couldn't remember if she was always like that or not.  
  
"Mickey?" Mickey snapped back to himself and sawed she was standing before him. "What's happening?"  
  
"Apparently AJ started fighting the respirator, and they didn't know what else to do so they took him off, and it caused him to go into cardiac arrest when he stopped breathing. The stitches split over his lung, maybe on it. They took him back to surgery to repair it if they need to. He's back on the respirator now."  
  
"How's Bud?"  
  
"It torqued him a bit, but he should be alright."  
  
Mac nodded. "Is he inside?"  
  
"Yeah." Mac went inside.  
  
"How're you doing Bud?"  
  
"Scared Ma'am."  
  
"Yeah. I bet you are. So am I."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I'm here too. With you, I lost someone too. I lost 'the' best female friend I have ever had. We were pretty close Bud. She was one of only two people I trusted with my feelings. I can't tell you that I fully understand how you feel, because I can't. But I remember how I felt when Chris was killed."  
  
"But you 'hated' him."  
  
"Not always; and not completely. There was a time between the drinking and the drugs and the parties that I think I did actually love him. I may not have pulled the trigger, but the gun was in my hand, and so is his blood. I can never loose that. And I know in some way that you feel the same. But don't blame yourself; you had nothing to do with it. And don't blame Harriett. It was an accident."  
  
"Drugs Ma'am?" Mac smiled at Bud shinning though his own image. The Bud she'd know years ago when she'd first arrived at JAG. She glared at him.  
  
"Shh. Didn't you know I have holes in my brain.they're my blonde roots ya'know."  
  
"I don't know what to do."  
  
"No-one does Bud. You shouldn't have to. It's a hard thing to do. Believe me."  
  
"I don't want to bury my wife and I don't want to see my son die."  
  
"He won't Lt. Your son is too damn stubborn to die. He's going to live and he's going to need one parent left to raise him. Don't even think down the path I know you're thinking down. It's not a good one. Leave it now."  
  
"If I loose AJ I've lost everything."  
  
"No! No you haven't. You'll have lost more than anyone should, but you will still have your brother and your father, and even your sister who love you very much and will be there to see you though. You have me and Harm and everyone at JAG who'll be there to support you too. Don't you dare quit Lt. Roberts. Don't you dare." Mac's eyes flashed and Bud stood more erect against his crutches.  
  
"Come with me."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"To the cafeteria. You and me and Mickey, we all need to eat. Sturgis can stay here."  
  
"Commander Turner is here?"  
  
"Yeah. He came down. He's calling Chaplain Turner and Harriett's parents are trying to find a Christmas Eve flight up here."  
  
"You called them?"  
  
"Yes. They deserve to know that their only child was killed don't you?"  
  
"Yes. I just.hadn't thought that far."  
  
"Well, if nothing else Mickey and Sturgis and I are here to think for you. I'm also sure General would be flooded with JAG staff if any of them knew, but we haven't told anyone but Admiral Chegwidden, we wouldn't be able to find them anyway."  
  
"So what do you want to eat?" Mac asked when they finally reached the cafeteria.  
  
"I'm not---" he stopped short when Mac stiffly glared at him. "A double cheeseburger, extra greasy, and a strawberry milkshake with a shot of rye whiskey.but I'll settle for a hamburger and coke." Bud's sarcasm was for her benefit and Mac was wise enough to know it.  
  
She glanced over to the corner where several hospitalize children were sitting 'round a plastic Christmas tree eating whatever their diets allowed.  
  
They were a ragged bunch in yellow hospital smocks, many only with fuzz on their heads, but most had eyes that sparkled with the promise of new life. Boys and girls alike. Neutral in the gender battle that raged outside the Children's ward in Washington General.  
  
"You got it Bud. Find us somewhere warm to sit. Mickey stay with me." After Bud was out of earshot: "Mickey Bud's in danger. You maybe don't know the signs, but I do. He's a danger to himself. We cannot let him dwell. Cannot. Mickey."  
  
"I know the signs Mac. My mom committed suicide when Whinny and I were twelve and Bud was fifteen. Bud knows too, and I'm doing my best."  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't know, I just wanted to give you a heads up. What do you want?"  
  
"Just a hamburger. I'll share Bud's coke."  
  
"Fine. Go. Sit." She shooed him away.  
  
Ten minutes late she was juggling trays and condiment, She slapped the trays down in a succession of clacks.  
  
"Okay. One hamburger, fries and a chocolate shake, One corndog and coke and one extra-greasy double cheeseburger with extra onions, sauerkraut on the side, fries and one strawberry milkshake. They don't serve alcohol. I did ask." She clacked it down in front of him. "But I do get some of your sauerkraut to go with my filler beef.. Colonel's privilege." She cut short they're protests against the extra food. She smiled at Bud's satisfied expression, and devoured her corndog ravenously.  
  
***  
  
Sorry about the delay in posting this second part, I have been waiting to post this until I could post daily, but you know life (and any of you who checked in Monday know that FF.net was down, and Tuesdays are bad days to post, so I'll post on Wednesday via Tuesday night at midnight.wait, that's now. I'll update again tonight.Wednesday). 


	3. 3

Author's Notes: Before I post this part I just want to say thanks for the reviews, and explain something real quick.  
  
While normally you can't stay in a hospital overnight, this is the children's ward, and when my brother had his procedures done last year they children's hospital actually had a place in the room for parents to sleep if they so desired. Yes, I'm stretching this adaptation a bit; I need it to work this way. ( This part should be a good not-too-depressing stretch here.  
  
***  
  
DECEMBER 25,2002 (0600H LOCAL) WASHINGTON GENERAL HOSPITAL  
  
"Go, Go, Go!" Mac groaned as she did all but fall out of 'her' brown plastic chair. The harsh fluorescent lights offended her tired eyes, but in the last three days she had grown accustomed to they're presence. They were never shut off and the hallways were never still. Nurses no longer gave her or Mickey a second look as they bustled past.  
  
She thanked god to all the gods for short hair and fingers and the pair of civvies she hadn't yet changed into but knew where in a duffle bag in her trunk. She thanked god for the shower she knew was in AJ's room, but hadn't yet utilized. She was sure she smelled, but she couldn't pull away. If she wasn't in uniform and Harm had been the one in the chair across the hallway from her she might have gone through with her dramatic of actually falling from her chair onto the white linoleum floor with the brown spackles.  
  
Commander Turner had gone home the night before with a promise of a Chaplain and a smile in the morning. Harriett's parents were due on the 0900h flight into Dulles and Sturgis had willingly volunteered to pick them up.  
  
The source of the noise that had awakened her was a wheelchair race in the hallway. Yellow-smocked children were racing towards the plastic Christmas tree at the end of the hallway, where even the poorest child was assured a gift. Suddenly the importance of the blue or pink paper angel that she took from the "Brighter Christmas' tree every year fell into place.  
  
Gifts had been opened not though and children were being children for the one time in the year that they could without risk of discipline and they had instituted wild games amongst themselves. One child sat out. He couldn't play. She rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Merridew, come over here." A child with a shock of black hair against his pale face shuffled over to her with his head hung.  
  
"Missa Mac. You're still here?"  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"Is AJ?"  
  
"Yes he is. They say he just might make it."  
  
"Good. I want to meet him."  
  
"What'd you get from Santa?"  
  
"I gotta a dump truck. I gotta a dump truck last year. I wanted a crane."  
  
"Oh, well, maybe Santa forgot."  
  
"There's no such thing. The crane just costed more. I'm justa poor kid in a hospital." Merridew's dark expressions and tired face set him apart from the others. He was kind enough, but he was years older than his age.  
  
JAG OFFICES SPAIN (1100H LOCAL)  
  
"Hey Mac, It's Harm. It's about 0600H your time. Just calling to let you know the verdict will be in in about an hour. Call me back. Bye.Hey Mac," he started again when her voicemail picked up again. "Are you okay? I haven't heard from you in a while, just wondering how things were going." He was silent for a long time, "Okay.Bye." He finally hung up. "Mac, call me back when you get this, please.okay, bye."  
  
TWO HOURS LATER (1300H LOCAL-SPAIN)  
  
"Hey Mac, it's me again, it's about 1300H. I pulled it off. I don't know how, but I got a lesser charge. Anyway.umm.call me back. 'K, bye." He hung up and stared at the phone. It was 0700H her time, and it was never like Mac to be out of cell reach, even at this hour. He called her house phone with similar results. Now he was concerned.  
  
..  
  
"Rabb."  
  
"You're not worried about me are you?"  
  
"Where have you been?"  
  
"So your case is done?"  
  
"Yeah. I think I'm gonna stay through the New Year, I don't want to fight the crowds.Mac?" He asked when she didn't answer, "You there?"  
  
"Yeah, you might want to risk those crowds Harm. I didn't want to tell you during your trial, please don't be mad at me, but there's been an accident." she proceeded to repeat the details.  
  
WASHINGTON GENERAL (0815H LOCAL)  
  
"Okay. Commander Rabb is on his way as soon as he can get a flight." Mac rushed back into the room, "I've got to leave for awhile. I'll be back in an hour." Sturgis followed her out. "You're going to burn yourself out."  
  
"Bud can't do it alone and you know it."  
  
"I know he can't, but that doesn't mean you have to. You need to let me and my dad help too."  
  
"You are helping Sturgis, more than you know. You've been helping me put together funeral plans with Bud's input and you're really the one holding this together for all of us. I have to do this though. I know more about death than any of you. I know how to do this better'n any of you, unfortunately."  
  
"This is the first time you've left the hospital in three days. Where are you going?" He thought about his upcoming trip to pick up Harriett's parents. He needed to leave in the next twenty minutes to be there by nine.  
  
"Home, I'm going to shower, change, and go the The Mall."  
  
"What's there?"  
  
"Lt. Harmon Rabb Sr. on Christmas afternoon."  
  
"Oh. Need company?"  
  
"No. I usually go with Harm, but I need to go alone this time. I'd like Mickey to try and take Bud home and get cleaned up. He need's a break."  
  
"I'll see what I can do."  
  
"Thanks Sturgis." Mac reached up and hugged him tightly. "You really are a good friend." She caught his hand when he moved to reach around her to return the hug. "Was that me?"  
  
"Yeahup."  
  
"Wow. You shoulda said something, or thumped me on the head."  
  
"Now, why would I thump you on the head? I've done worse to myself. Go, I'll take care of Bud."  
  
0845H LOCAL MAC'S APARTMENT GEROGETOWN, VIRGINIA  
  
She pushed her brass key through the lock and then annoyed that it had already jammed once, twisted much harder than needed. She imagined the key buckling and her crawling through an open window. She lightened her grip upon extraction and with a wooden 'thump-p-p' past the swollen wooden doorframe, pushed it open. It was really quiet without Jingo. She'd been forced to put him down. "Hey there Simon." She lightly scratched her new pet cat behind the ears, glanced at his food and water supply and the litter box in the corner. Yup, it'd been used.  
  
She stripped her uniform as she walked and threw it all on her unmade bed and picked up a now stiffly dried, and previously used towel out of the same discard pile.  
  
She thought of little while the water cascaded over her. A mass nudged between her legs. "Hey Simon, need a bath?" When the cat had stunk up her shower in a way that only a wet cat could, he hopped out and shook and licked violently at his fur and began to roll on her white carpet in and attempt to dry.  
  
"NO!" That ended Mac's shower as she rushed to dry her cat and save her carpet. 


	4. 4

Author's Note: Warning, depressing. I caution those who really don't like character death to be forwarned, and I PROMISE, it isn't depressing after this. I know I promised this out a long time ago, but after posting Hell's Rite, I decided to give it a couple days.  
  
While normally you can't stay in a hospital overnight, this is the children's ward, and when my brother had his procedures done last year they children's hospital actually had a place in the room for parents to sleep if they so desired. Yes, I'm stretching this adaptation a bit; I need it to work this way.  
  
I've been pulled over a couple times, but I've never actually been served a ticket, so if I messed up, again, please let me know so I can do better next time. (I do know that the end situation is a VERY bit unlikely, but hey, you want me to wrap up this depressing stuff don't you?).  
  
VIETNAM MEMORIAL  
  
THE MALL, WASHINGTON D.C.  
  
"Hey there H.R. It's me, Sarah." She touched the engraved name and lit her tall candle, placing it below his name on the horridly cold plastic turf.  
  
Some people might think it odd that she visited and held conversations with a spirit trapped in a glass-like wall. It seemed like it was unbreakable, but in the same instant, as though her touch might shatter it. Some might find it odd that she talked to her best friends dead father, but to her it was perfectly normal. Commonplace, even, she probably talked to him more than his own son did.  
  
She could imagine him, on the other side of the wall. Not the immortally twenty-eight or so man that Harm saw, but old and tired and worn. In her mind he was twenty pounds heavier and had shaved his moustache, his face was wrinkled and creased with age. He had aged, in her mind, from the picture of him in Beloinka. The man she saw was the age of a retired grandfather, with blue eyes that sparkled, but behind that, there was an infinite sadness that nothing could cure. He leaned towards her, his black hair smeared in gray, his hand outreached for her.  
  
She could imagine he touched her fingertips. She kept talking, she couldn't seem to stop, and finally with only the hundreds of faceless white names as witnesses, she cried. She collapsed and wrapped her arms around her knees and cried. She moved one hand into her still damp hair. She couldn't seem to stop.  
  
Other afternoon visitors watched her with curiosity, but also with respect, some had seen her before. The man, if they could pick him from the never- ending list was likely her father or brother. They left her, shaking with cold, and snow gathering around her, her sobs turning to whispers of hurt and betrayal. She could imagine Harm Senior as he slowly turned his back against her.  
  
1006H LOCAL ONE HUNDRED AND TWENTY-ONE MINUTES SINCE LEAVING THE HOSPITAL  
  
And image came to her screaming through he mind closer and closer faster than she could comprehend and crashed into her like a mashing of symbols in a marching band. Dark, a lake, trees, a werewolf, as scream, a cry, a jolt. All came rushing to her like a kick in the face. Red werewolf eyes blinked at her. Red eyes, like a Kim Delaney sci-fi. Red eyes. Startled, she clamored to her feet. Scared, and shivering, she made her way to her car.  
  
WASHINGTON GENERAL HOSPITAL  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked when Chaplain Turner answered Sturgis' phone.  
  
"You need to get down her Sweetheart. As fast as you can." It was all he said and hung up.  
  
EN ROUTE TO GENERAL HOSPITAL  
  
Mac slowed when she saw the gumball's flash behind her. "Shit." She pulled over.  
  
The officer knocked on her window before she could roll it down with the hand crank. She was shaking violently. The officer shinned his flashlight in her eyes and the interior of her car. He took in her frozen and dripping hair and her paint stained green-faded-to-jade sweatshirt.  
  
"Ma'am, do you know how fast you were going?"  
  
"80-85." Mac answered truthfully, this was not what she needed right now. "I know it's illegal, but I need to get to Washington General. Now."  
  
"What's your hurry ma'am?"  
  
"Something's really wrong. Please. My name is Lt. Colonel Sarah MacKenzie Marines JAG Corps. 01/09/65. I'm not drunk, I'm not high, and I do have an arrest record. Give me the ticket I'll pay the fine. Please." He couldn't be sure later, but perhaps something in her voice had been just desperate enough, or her current state of panic was more than just concern over a speeding ticket, but for whatever the reason he ignored all good and sound judgement, and opened his mouth: "Get in. My partner and I will take you in the cruiser." With no objections she pulled her keys from the ignition, took her purse and dropped into the cruisers barred rear seat.  
  
"What the hell?" His partner looked at him. The officer made no response, but turned on and off the siren with a 'blurp-blurp' and was on the road.  
  
WASHINGTON GENERAL HOSPITAL  
  
WASHINGTON D.C., VIRGINIA  
  
Not waiting for the elevator Mac fled up the stairs leaving the still- concerned Deputy to follow. When he caught up to the final slamming door she was already out of view, but as he turned the corner he heard the same panicked voice.  
  
"Mickey. No." The boy about twenty-three or there-abouts was on the floor, only a wall seemed to support him, his hands were covered in red. What had happened here? He came closer and he understood, it was there, just beyond the door. The blood still hot was pooling into the dips and cracks on the floor. A standard military issue Glock .45 gripped tightly, the eyes wide and staring, still leaking tears.  
  
An orderly stood helpless nearby, as if afraid to approach the body.  
  
A white-haired man leaned on a cane giving last rites to the dead body in futility feeling just has helpless. He saw the woman he had pulled over and understood her panic and he pain.  
  
"Not again." Was the only thing the boy seemed capable to say. Over and over, he couldn't stop. His rhythm changed at last, "not to Bud. Not to Bud. Not to Bud..I don't know what to do."  
  
The Deputy watched, seeing all. Unable to shut it out. The woman, she took the boys hands and wiped the blood from them with a handkerchief. Wiping his hands clean of the blood. Telling him the only way she know that it hadn't been his fault. It wasn't anyone's. He understood.  
  
A second coloured man appeared, he'd never left for the airport, and the woman latched to him, as if all her energy were expended, but yet, she seemed to hand on, and the man returned her struggling embrace as if he too were drained of all momentum. Time hung frozen in the air, tears brimmed in his eyes. The Deputy watched those glassy eyes turn to liquid in the strong woman's embrace. She stood silent, never letting go. Silently he stepped unnoticed around the corner and radioed for his partner.  
  
When he stepped back around the corner the black man and the woman had disarmed and loaded the empty-headed body onto a stretcher and the orderly was silently cleaning. Mopping.  
  
"Excuse me." He poked the woman's shoulder after she'd left the body for a moment. "My partner and I are going to take care for the suicide report for you. The ticket's on the house. Don't worry Miss." He saw no wedding band, only a gold and red Marine Corps OCS ring on her second finger. Her neatly trimmed fingernails were caked under with half-dried blood.  
  
"MacKenzie.Mac. Thank-You."  
  
She had been so distantly familiar to him until this second. "Sarah MacKenzie and John Farrow. Didn't I arrest you once?"  
  
Sturgis, Mickey and Chaplain Turner all turned her way expectantly.  
  
"Deputy Powell?" She saw him for the first time. "D.C. Metro black-and- white 109 case file 107-285-A. Murder One, Victim Christopher James Ragle. Dead on Arrival. Super 8 Motel room number 401. Yes Sir. You did. I was acquitted. A witness came forward."  
  
"I thought I recognized you."  
  
"You should. You testified against me." After a moment "So I suppose you want to give me that ticket now?"  
  
"No." Was all he said.  
  
"Excuse me. I'm sorry, am I missing something Mac.arrested, murder?"  
  
"Harm hasn't told you my life story?"  
  
"No. The few times I've brought it up he's said it wasn't his story to tell."  
  
"Lets just say I've broken all Ten Commandments, more than once.and I don't even know them all. Deputy Powell arrested me for premeditated murder.what four years ago now?"  
  
"Something likes that, yeah. My first name is Robe-Bobby. By the way." He shook her hand as his partner stepped into the hallway from the elevator and they were reminded of the reality of the scene at their backs.  
  
"I took care of scene pictures, I didn't know how long the police would be on Christmas and his son doesn't need to see that." Sturgis handed him a camera, he'd had the orderly bring with him from the morgue.  
  
"AJ!" She'd completely shoved it to the back of her mind, but yet passing over the doorway seemed impossible.  
  
"That's what caused this." Mickey spoke coherently for the first time, his voice raw from repetition. "AJ went cardiac on us again. Doctors shocked the hell out of him. Couldn't get him back. Called him dead and wrapped him over. All we heard was the bang. We were all so caught up in ourselves that we weren't paying attention to Bud. You warned me. Told me to watch him, and I knew it too. He must have brought it with him after I took him home while you were gone. But AJ.he's alive Mac. Bang-Beep! The machine, it went bizzerk.it went nuts, bonkers.it just went.they didn't know what to do at first; at first they thought.but they knew he was gone.they had to.then AJ, he woke up, opened his eyes, he saw. He saw his Daddy, but I don't think he really.saw. AJ's alive. Alive with no parents. He's an orphan, and least Bud and me had a father left.AJ."  
  
Mickey dropped his head back into his hands. No-one knew what to say.  
  
Mac too slid to the ground: "I haven't felt so helpless since I was fifteen."  
  
ONE HOUR LATER (1145H LOCAL) DECEMBER 25  
  
"Mr. Roberts. AJ's condition has been upgraded to a stable one. It's the damnedest thing. He's floating in and out of consciousness. He's still on the respirator and will be for a week or so."  
  
They heard footsteps in the hall; they turned and saw A.J. Chegwidden slowly walking in their direction in a kind of cadence. "Admiral." Sturgis was the only one of the congregation to speak. He hadn't known him or the others for as long or as well, but that didn't mean he knew what to say. Finally he spread his hands in a helpless gesture. "We don't know where to go from here." It wasn't completely the truth, but it embodied everything they felt. Mac silently nodded in agreement, and then continued her landline conversation with the funeral home. When she looked back up Harriett's parents were behind the Admiral. He'd picked them up at the airport. 


	5. 5

** In part four where it looks like I have bad punctuation (i.e. "and then.the") is supposed to be ellipses, but something didn't work right so the whole effect was a bit destroyed, so if you re-read it as ellipses and not bad grammar it should be better. **  
  
I wanted to get these parts up before I left for "the happiest place on earth" but I never did it. I'm posting two parts this time, and hey, lucky you, you get a break because this is all the more I've got typed and I've got another forty binder pages to type and still going strong. (Although after part six I'm going to take a bit of a right turn towards Neverland, but don't worry you'll understand later).  
  
Please review me and let me know how I'm doing.  
  
By the way, for all ya'll that care I can now legally buy cigarettes, lighters, lottery tickets, order stuff of the Home Shopping Network (and winter came and they were forced to eat Robins minstrels.yeah.), I can vote and.rent porn (this being pointed out to me by my best friend-who is male, of course ().  
  
FOUR DAYS LATER DECEMBER 29  
  
A red-headed woman watched the funeral service from a distance, from behind the crowd. She couldn't get too close. There were so many tears for two people, she thought, she'd seen more than two dead people in her lifetime. One coffin was closed and the other was open; whatever that meant. She knew these people, of course, but she wasn't a part of them. She brushed a hand over her face and her hair. As the black chaplain finished he sermon she spat onto the ground near a headstone, and walked away.  
  
1400H LOCAL THREE HOURS LATER  
  
WASHINGTON GENERAL HOSPITAL  
  
Mikey opened the door to his nephew's room to see a tall woman with red hair, streaked with gray, standing over the child. Mac, Harm and Big Bud followed. "Excuse me ma'am." The woman turned.  
  
"You never told me Buddy had a child." She accused, "You never told me that he was dead, or his wife. I had to read it in the newspaper." Her face was hard, tired and scarred. She look forty, but was probably wasn't thirty. There was something familiar in her features.  
  
"When AJ was born I thought Bud told you."  
  
"He did Mikey, but you didn't. You never mentioned it to me, or that he was even married, no letter, no nothing. You didn't even think to call me when my own brother died."  
  
"Whinny, we just weren't thinking. We couldn't even get ahold of dad until yesterday."  
  
"He couldn't." Big Bud put in. "Baby-"  
  
"Don't 'baby' me dad. You didn't call either."  
  
"I didn't know I was supposed to."  
  
Harm and Mac backed out of the room. "I didn't know Bud had a sister." Harm exclaimed gape-mouthed.  
  
"I did. I forgot."  
  
"When did he tell you?"  
  
"Remember when I first joined JAG, how Colonel Gayle Osbourne took me and Bud and the Admiral hostage?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"He told us then. Unintentionally, but he did. I asked him about her when he didn't invite her to the wedding."  
  
"What'd he say?"  
  
"That she was serving a twenty-year sentence in a California pen."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Armed robbery and a hijacking. They let me out at ten years on parole last month. Seeing as I was repentant and I happened to have been stoned at the time of the act, and no-one was killed.Whinny."  
  
"Mac."  
  
"Harm."  
  
They shook hands. "I know you two. You're all Buddy talked about in his letters.after his wife and kid. This sucks, ya know."  
  
"Yeah it does." Mac agreed.  
  
"I was supposed to meet them next month."  
  
"You'll still know AJ, he's going to pull though." Harm tried, but was rebuffed.  
  
"No. Dad and Mikey'll push me out, like they did when I got arrested. Only Bud continued to be my friend. He was the only good mail I got for the last ten years. What's going to happen to AJ.now that they're both dead an all?"  
  
"Well," Harm began, "The courts will ask Harriett's parents first, since they're the ones who could best provide for him, then most likely Big Bud, you-Mikey's out of the question because of his status in the Academy. If none of you take him in it will divert down to Mac and myself -If we say no he'll become a ward-of-the-state. Which we won't let happen."  
  
"I don't know her parents, but I would never let my father raise another kid if hell froze over-I would personally fight it. I would never get him because of my record. That leaves you two or her parents."  
  
"Who will most likely be the ones to take him. They can afford his medical bills and recovery time. They're fairly young and should be able to support him until he turns eighteen, or even longer."  
  
** Technically Harriett has a forgotten sister too, "The Return of Jimmy Blackhorse" but I'm not going to go into that. ** 


	6. 6

**So you know at "Slick" is a Bell UH-1 Iroquois they widely used in Vietnam. Very cool ship, hard on noise abatement regulations though.**  
  
Okay, as promised, shipperness! Sorry about one little word in there, in my world everyone talks like the Osbournes. Ready, Set-GO!  
  
LATER THAT DAY  
  
HARM'S APARTMENT  
  
"Mac. Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah. I just need to eat. I've got the shakes."  
  
"Mac, don't bullshit me. I've known you too long. You've got your emotions all bottled up. Have you talked to anyone?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"It's not healthy. You've been supporting everyone for two weeks. It's okay if you want to talk. I'm here."  
  
"I." Her voice cracked. Harm came up behind her. He turned her towards him and hugged her close.  
  
"It's also okay to just cry." He kissed her hair and tightened his hold around her waist.  
  
"I don't want to cry." She gave a little whimper as she tried to hold back her tears. Harm just held her tighter. He knew how close she was to breaking down. He knew how it felt, it was terrible, and she was ten-times more involved than he was. She'd been there from the first. He wanted to cry with her. Against her, he felt her shudder against he chest; his collar was pulled tight against his neck as she gripped his shirt. But she stopped herself from crying. She wiped her eyes and released his shirt. "I'm okay. I just need to eat something. Thank-You." She pulled away from his grasp.  
  
"You know where the kitchen is." He gave her a wan smile. He had tears of his own in his eyes. He blinked rapidly, trying to clear his own clouded vision. Too late.  
  
"Harm?"  
  
"Go eat." He turned away, he couldn't face her now, he'd cried in front of her before, but this time it seemed different. Almost shameful to cry now, he wiped his eyes hastily with his fists. He jumped when he felt her arms go around his waist. He tensed, unsure how to react, afraid to move. She laid her cheek between his shoulder blades. He could feel her warm breath against him. He opened his eyes as she removed herself from him. His back was rushed with cold air. Then her hands returned, gently massaging his shoulders. Following her lead he sat on the floor between her legs while she sat on the couch. Tension washed from his body liked a snapped spring. Suddenly he was very tired. He leaned into her, and they both understood that their physical contact was benefiting the other. Climbing down to join Harm on the floor Mac laid her head in his lap and closed her eyes.  
  
This is how they were found the next morning.  
  
THE NEXT MORNING DECEMBER 30  
  
Admiral Chegwidden looked down at them. His right hand tangled in her hair as she lay propped against his chest, the other arm wrapped around her shoulder. Their legs were tangled. He didn't know how to wake them and prevent embarrassment, so he just did it; he kicked Harm's shins and waited for him to rouse. He hardly moved. He nudged Mac's legs instead; she roused much quicker, almost immediately she knocked her head hard on the table in her rush to stand. She visibly swallowed a curse and Harm rose rapidly to his feet. "Sir, we can explain." He cast Mac a glance that seemed to say 'I think'. She shrugged noncommittally and attempted to be professional in rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Admiral.How did you get into my apartment? Sir?" Harm asked.  
  
A.J. jangled a set of keys in front of him, hanging off one of those long woven keychains that you hang around your neck. "If Colonel MacKenzie had tried to go home last night she might have remembered that I'd taken her keys away." He held up the key with the paper label that read 'Harm' and shrugged.  
  
"Right." She made a grab for the keys.  
  
"Madonna's Bail Bonds?"  
  
"A friend of mine owns it. He aims for the Spanish population who pray to Madonna. May I have my keys sir?"  
  
A.J. handed her the keys, not much interested in them anyway. "I just came by to let you know-"  
  
"Know what?" Mac interrupted, suddenly uptight.  
  
"Nothing bad, don't worry. The hospital is releasing AJ this afternoon."  
  
"Do we need to go get him?"  
  
"No. The Simms have finally agreed to take him."  
  
"That is good news."  
  
"They didn't seem very pleased about it, but they understand. He 'is' in good hands Mac. Nothing will go wrong. You might want to get some ice for that bump of yours." He smiled tightly and said nothing else as he showed himself out.  
  
"That was odd."  
  
"Yes it was." Harm agreed with a tight, sheepish smile of his own as they headed for the kitchen. "Let's get you some ice."  
  
"Please." Harm wrapped an ice-cube in a paper-towel, ran it under the sink, and pressed it gently to the side of her head. She sucked in her breath.  
  
"Cold?"  
  
"No, no, maybe a little warm."  
  
"You're such a dork."  
  
"Dork? Now I know you're spending too much time with AJ. Besides," she added after a thought, "woman don't have dorks." Harm's eyes went wide. "Don't tell me you just called me a dork and you don't know what it is?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Mac bit her lip, "Mmhmm. No." She wasn't going to be the one to tell him.  
  
"Mac!"  
  
"Nope." She shook her head and took the ice away from him.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"No Harm! I told you no." She backed way, but only after stuffing the ice down into his waistband in a split-second decision. He howled and she took off. The chase had begun. She'd dodged close calls for several minutes when an idea to get behind him came to her. She jumped the steps into his bedroom and when she was sure she had a good lead (she did) she ducked into the bathroom and was in the process of scaling the louvered tile when her foot slipped on the slick surface, he had caught up and was closing in, she would be cornered, she was scaling it again when he grabbed her by the belt loops and drug her back down.  
  
"Nice try." Freedom was just behind him and she wasn't ready to give in, she grabbed his face and pecked him firmly and in his surprise he let her go. He recovered fast; he wasn't done either. He finally caught up to her again and knocked her down.  
  
"Hey!" she protested, laughing, he'd pinned her to the floor and while she 'could' get away the somewhat fey light in his eyes made her stay put.  
  
"I wasn't done." He told her before initiating another kiss. The link, that had previously been a one-way connection from Harm to Mac, unknown to either of them, connected; at that moment they fell out of lust and headlong into love.  
  
"You're crazy. Ya know that?"  
  
"That's right. I'm lady crazy." Harm replied.  
  
"You're a helicopter?" Mac questioned unthinkingly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm sorry. I just ruined the whole moment." She blushed a furious colour red, and looked away, but didn't move out from under him, he was still sitting on her legs.  
  
"No, no. What'd you mean by that?"  
  
"Sorry. A guy that flew for my Uncle a few times, a member of a team of mercenaries, Murdock, flew a Slick for First Aviation in Vietnam. He named it Lady Crazy. It just came to mind."  
  
"In that case you're my Lady Crazy."  
  
"Fuck. Now I'm a helicopter." She flopped back onto her back.  
  
"An awful cute one if I do say so."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
In response he kissed her again. "Do you want to go to the hospital?" He asked.  
  
She nodded. "We should be there."  
  
Harm agreed, helped her up, grabbed his keys and opened the door, "After you. Lady Crazy."  
  
"Don't you ever shut up?" She gave him a small push as she walked past him.  
  
****  
  
It was an odd feeling, Harm conceded. He'd been filled with this new sense of her.at least he thought it was. He could feel her, crazy as it sounded, next to him a bit like the nervous feeling you get when somebody's been staring at you for a long time. It was like a little finger in the back of his brain, holding down a button labeled "Mac's here'. And as much as it felt strange, he liked it. He turned to look at her and she turned too. "Do you feel that?" He asked hoping she would understand, she did.  
  
"I've felt it for years. You'll get used to it."  
  
"Do you know what it is?"  
  
"No. Think of it like a tracking system for me in your head."  
  
"Okay." He nodded again and was silent for a while, "Did it just kinda turn on for you too?"  
  
"In Russia.the first time." Harm nodded again, still trying to wrap his head around this new sensation and the rest of the drive was made in silence.  
  
..  
  
When they made it to the pediatrics ward Harriett's mother and father had already signed the discharge papers. Admiral Chegwidden was here, and Whinny. Mikey'd had to return to the Academy and Big Bud just wasn't there. AJ was nervously saying goodbye to the Aunt he'd just met, unsure what was happening, just that things were going to be different from now on. AJ shook his namesakes hand, then he came to Harm, "Unca Harm. I go away?"  
  
"Yeah. You're going to Florida to live with your grandma and grandpa."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because your Mom and Dad aren't here to take care of you anymore."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because they died."  
  
"Did they go to hell?"  
  
Harm crossed his eyes, not sure what had prompted quite that response.  
  
"No AJ, I'm sure they went to heaven."  
  
"I thought you were done with this whole 'why' stage." Mac jumped in, and Harm cast her a grateful look.  
  
"AJ, give me a hug?" he asked, AJ put his small arm around Harm's neck the best he could without the use of his left arm, both because it was already broken and because it helped stay his fractured ribs while they healed, was firmly secured to his chest.  
  
"Come on AJ, we need to make our flight home." Mrs. Simms pried him gently away by his collar.  
  
"Minute!" AJ exclaimed and threw himself half out of his wheelchair at Mac. She wrapped her arms around him and mussed his hair.  
  
"I'll see you at Christmas, okay?"  
  
"How long is that?"  
  
"Next year." She could have given him the time down to within an hour, but she didn't feel like it."  
  
"Okay." He let his grandmother take his hand and lead him away. When the elevator opened he turned himself around to hang over the back of the chair and waved until the doors slid shut again.  
  
Mac rocked back from her squatting position to sit against the wall. "This sucks."  
  
"It's for the best Mac." A.J. said.  
  
"I know. It's not like Harm or I could take care of him or anything. I'm just.gonna miss him."  
  
"We all will," Whinny spoke up, "I just wish I'd had more time with him." She said pulling her hand through her graying red hair.  
  
BTW: Murdock is from The A-Team, and the name "Lady Crazy" is from an A- Team story called "The Vietnam Chronicles" (part four "Tenants of the Sky", by Avatar).  
  
**My pen exploded on me today in Calc-random, I know, but I'm sitting here staring at my purple fingers and wondering-why me? Ever wonder that? BTW, It looks like the ellipses still aren't working for me, but I just read a story where they did work, so if anyone could tell me why that is I would love it thanks.**  
  
PLEASE R&R-oh, and if you're ever in the North Bay and get arrested support Madonna's, the owner flies a Bell-47, also a very cool ship, and not so hard on noise abatement. 


End file.
